


bluebird is dead

by davekatz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead David "Dave" Katz, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I tried my best, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Pansexual Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, This Is Sad, Violence, War, extremely short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekatz/pseuds/davekatz
Summary: Dave's death scene ....... sorry ...Hi :) This is my first fic! It's extremely short ... I know ... im used to writing twitter angst so this is a big step-upBut if you like Klave angst HERE YA GO
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	bluebird is dead

“Christ on a cracker! That was a close one, huh Dave?” Klaus chirped from the spot he was laying in. They hadn’t said anything to their boyfriend in a few minutes because he was focused on you know… not dying. Klaus had expected Dave to chuckle at this, but he looked over and saw him lying there motionless. 

“Dave?”

Klaus tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong.

_ He’s fine, we’re fine, he just didn’t hear you over the gunfire. _

But something in his gut told him that wasn’t the case. 

They nudged their boyfriend, whose head fell slightly. Klaus, becoming increasingly alarmed by the second, rolled Dave over.

_ No. No. This isn’t happening. _

A huge, ugly wound on Dave’s chest screamed an angry red. Klaus felt paralyzed. Time itself had stopped. The deafening sounds of gunfire and bombs were no longer present in their ears. 

“MEDIC!” Klaus cried. “MEDIIIIC!” Dave spat out blood under him as Klaus placed his hand on the injury. Tears formed at the brims of his bright blue eyes that were quickly losing their life. Klaus choked back a sob. He had to be there for Dave. 

“Hey Dave, look at me. Look at me, okay?” They ran their fingers through their boyfriend’s hair to try to comfort him through his tortuous pain. Dave seemed to be trying to say something, but only more blood spewed out of his mouth. The sight absolutely shattered the parts of Klaus’ heart that were still holding together. “Oh damn it! Medic!”

Klaus knew a medic wasn’t going to come. But what else could he do? Let Dave die without doing anything? Fail him more than he already thought he did? They had to do something, whether it would affect Dave’s gruesome outcome or not. 

  
  


Just a WEEK ago they were on leave. Klaus wished they could be there forever. Laying on Dave as he pet their hair was the safest they had ever felt. 

Just YESTERDAY Dave had pulled Klaus aside multiple times during the day to give him a loving hug or some soft kisses on the cheek or head.

They had met ten months ago. Ten months of love and care. Real happiness. Something that neither of them had experienced until meeting the other. 

The only chance they had at a good life, mercilessly torn apart by a bullet. 

  
  


Back in the present time, Klaus tried to comfort Dave. “Ok. Look at me.” he instructed through tears. “Hey.. hey, hey, hey, hey..hey… it’s okay,”

_ Please stay with me Dave. You’re all I want.  _

_ You’re all I have. _

This really was it. 

“Please...please..” Klaus muttered helplessly. Dave was barely clinging on to life at this point. He desperately wanted to say something to his love before leaving. He loves him. And no matter what, he always will. This isn’t their fault. 

Klaus rubbed his hand against Dave’s cheek. “Please stay with me Dave,” they sobbed. “Stay with me.” Tears wiped the grime off of Klaus’s face. The blood from Dave’s wound and face caked his hands. 

Wiping the drops away from his eyes, Klaus finally saw it.

Dave was gone. 

No air entered or left his nose or mouth. His eyes, once dancing with life, stared blankly. Klaus lightly tapped the side of their boyfriend’s face. No response. 

“No..” Klaus whispered. “No! No, no, no, no. NO!”

They clung onto Dave’s body. 

_ Please, Dave… _

The care, the love, the affection.... All of the things Dave had provided for Klaus…

Gone.

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hate me
> 
> if u like my writing style pls let me know bc im planning out a modern klave au (a *happy* one if i may add)


End file.
